


【羊铁】姐姐

by 5544154123



Category: NCT, 威神V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5544154123/pseuds/5544154123
Summary: YANGYANG/JUN，3k+速打，一点点泥塑情节。
Relationships: 扬肖, 羊铁 - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	【羊铁】姐姐

刘扬扬第一次叫肖俊“姐姐”是在一个阴雨连绵的夜晚。  
彼时肖俊躺在宿舍的床上，百无聊赖地按着手机。把他从昏昏欲睡中唤醒的是怀里突如其来的温度，睁眼看过去的时候最先看到的就是橙色的发旋，还有忙内露出一口大白牙的灿烂笑容。  
刘扬扬笑成最乖巧的小孩，眨着眼叫他：“姐姐。”  
“嗯？”肖俊漫不经心地随口应下，还盯着他橙色的发顶，想刘扬扬简直像一颗活生生的橙子。他简直能闻到少年人的酸涩和甘甜，是橙子成了精，又像阴雨天钻进他怀里的太阳——直到刘扬扬又重复了一遍，埋在他怀里不安分地蹭着他雪白的一节脖颈，“姐姐。”  
“你叫我啊？”肖俊昏沉的大脑终于清醒过来，抬高了一点声音，“别搞我啊！我才不是什么姐姐，你这小孩一天到晚都在想什么？”  
“明明就是。”刘扬扬开始胡搅蛮缠，“你就是我的姐姐。”  
他一翻身压上肖俊的身体，眼睛晶亮地闪着光，让肖俊不禁产生了自己在被什么大型犬科动物讨好的错觉，“我想操姐姐，姐姐给不给我操呀？”  
肖俊脸上爆发的潮红简直要从脸颊蔓延到耳朵根，要命，他想，这个小孩怎么能用这么纯情的一张脸说出比谁都色情的话？他不自然地试图并拢双腿，嘴上还不服输：“想操姐姐去找女人啊！我是你哥诶，别发神经了……”  
“可我只想操你这个姐姐呀。”肖俊手足无措地感受到自己的双腿被毫不费力地分开，而自己在对方的话里丢失了所有反抗的力气。刘扬扬甚至开始撒娇：“好不好好不好好不好嘛姐姐，姐姐给我操操嘛～”  
直到下身被贴上隔着好几层布料都能感受到的灼热，肖俊本就不成样的抵抗终于一溃千里。“随你随你。”他假意敷衍着对方，实则努力掩饰着因对方不断逼近的体温引起的脸红心跳。  
获得首肯的小羊欢呼一声，气势汹汹地凑近去亲吻他的姐姐。双唇被打开的时候肖俊还在出神，转眼之间已经贴近了带着蓬勃热情和爱意的唇舌。刘扬扬熟练地叩开紧闭的齿列，扫过上颚然后吮吸对方口中的津液。  
他气喘吁吁地与对方分离的时候肖俊已经被亲得七荤八素，嘴上却还不肯放过作乱的弟弟：“你吻技真的很烂哎！怎么到现在还学不会接吻要换气！”  
刘扬扬无辜地望着他，在锁骨上啵地一声吸出个印子：“那姐姐多教教我就好啦。”  
他把对方的卫衣拉到脖颈处，俯下身去亲吻苍白胸口上的两颗红珠。他坏心地咬起其中一颗，向上拉扯又松口，让它自己回弹，满意地听肖俊颤着声的呻吟。  
刘扬扬又凑过去，舔弄含吮安抚受痛的乳珠。他朝上望去，看着姐姐假装天真地询问，“姐姐这里会有奶吗？”  
“没有！！”肖俊看起来恨不得杀了他，“这辈子都不会有！你做梦吧！”  
“那我把姐姐操到怀孕也没有吗？”  
“我不会怀孕的……！”  
“为什么呢？”  
要不是时间和地点都不太对劲，肖俊简直要以为自己置身生理教育课的大讲堂上，正在给年幼的弟弟科普两性知识。“因为我是男的！”  
他声音又软下去，忍耐着为自己饱受折磨的右边乳头求饶：“……换一边弄好不好……”  
“好吧。”刘扬扬很遗憾似的，大方地放过肿胀的红珠，转去另一边继续作乱。他舔吻着那一块皮肤，含含糊糊地用纯真的口气询问：“那要是我天天操姐姐，把自己的精液都射在姐姐的小穴里，要流出来了就把它堵住继续操姐姐，这样姐姐会不会怀孕呀？”  
肖俊呻吟一声，决定不再进行无谓的嘴炮。他哼了一声，居高临下看着弟弟，轻声说：“那我们试试？”  
年轻气盛的小孩果然受不住哥哥这样的蓄意勾引，他大声地骂了一句脏话，把肖俊捞起来，按着他毛绒绒的淡金色头发往自己下身带过去。  
肖俊露出一个志得意满的笑：“小孩子就是忍不住哈？不准说脏话。”  
他轻松地脱下刘扬扬松松垮垮的睡裤，又剥开对于这个年龄来说过分可爱的内裤，对方胀大的性器跳出来拍到了他的脸上。  
肖俊响亮地亲了一口流水的顶端，满意地听到弟弟的呼吸又粗重了一分。他熟门熟路地顺着性器上密布的脉络一路舔上去，含进垂着的囊袋用舌头挑逗，紧接着又滑下去，用舌头包住牙齿吃下怒涨的头部，上下套弄着侍弄对方。  
刘扬扬看着他低垂的睫毛和被自己的阴茎戳出形状的白皙脸颊，像平日里练习声乐一样认真地为自己口交，丢脸地感觉自己有点头晕。他的姐姐，世界上最漂亮的姐姐，皮肤白得像雪，唱歌的时候动听得像天神下凡，就这样跪在自己面前侍奉自己的阴茎，瘦得让人心疼的细腰伏下来画出最完美的弧线，用轻松唱高音的嗓子吞下他流出来的精液，被卫衣遮住的胸前满布着自己留下的青紫的吻痕，这些所有的一切都只有自己能看，能拥有——  
“姐姐。”他低声说，“我可以射在你脸上吗？”  
肖俊没有作答。他做了几次深喉，含住弟弟的阴茎使劲一吸，然后闭着眼让对方的性器从嘴里滑出来。带着腥味的白液射了他满脸，从颤抖的睫毛到淡色的嘴角都挂着不堪的东西。他缓缓睁开眼，大喘了两口气，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“你这个小混蛋，你以为对着你我能说出不吗？”  
刘扬扬又展开他标志性的笑容，拉着肖俊黏糊糊地接了一个漫长的吻。  
这个吻结束的时候肖俊已经被脱掉了下身所有的衣物，被对方握着脚踝搭在小孩的肩上。年轻人动作就是快啊，他迷迷糊糊地想着，感受到体内被送进裹挟着润滑剂的一指。  
熟悉性爱的身体很快接纳了温柔的扩张，后穴颤抖着含住所有的入侵，热情地挽留来访的坏东西。  
“你的小穴在吸我呢。”刘扬扬仿佛只是在描述一件平常的小事，怕他不够羞耻似的，还补了一句称呼：“姐姐。”  
该死，该死，精力过分旺盛的小孩什么时候离开自己的世界？肖俊咬着牙回击：“你往自己后面塞点东西试试，你也这样……”  
刘扬扬对此的回应是精准地按到了他的敏感点，很快肖俊就丧失了斗嘴的精力，只顾得上情迷意乱的喘息了。  
三指从他体内撤出，不明所以的肖俊甚至下意识地抬高臀部去挽留外来的入侵者，感受到到对方重新硬起的火烫性器抵在自己的穴道，他惊喘一声，把腿环上弟弟的腰。  
“快进来。”他无力地催促着，垂眼去看交合的部位。直到亲眼看着自己把弟弟的阴茎全部吃进身体里，他脱力地发出一声绵长而柔软的呻吟，伸手环住了对方。  
刘扬扬的那根东西刚插进去，就开始了猛烈的抽送。他撞击着肖俊身体里最受不住的那一点，听着仿佛浸了蜜的呻吟和哭喘。  
“太快……不行，不行啊……太大了……”肖俊带着哭腔控诉，却激不起施虐者一丝一毫的同情。  
“你知道吗姐姐，”刘扬扬说，“你好湿，好热，你的小穴在不停地夹我呢。你夹得好紧啊，我的肉棒好吃吗？我是不是把你操得说不出话了，姐姐？”  
肖俊头晕目眩地听着小恶魔的荤话，羞耻和爽快一并袭来，裹挟着他被卷入情欲的深渊。“你混蛋……”他无力地骂道，“你从哪里学来这些东西的？”  
“不是学的呀。”刘扬扬又笑了，身下却始终没停止大力的顶撞。“姐姐好色哦，看着姐姐就会想到色色的东西，自然而然就说出来了哦。”  
肖俊颤抖着被操射了，他的性器头部划过对方的小腹，把那里染得一塌糊涂。他被操得流出了生理眼泪，混合着脸上的精斑色情异常。  
刘扬扬用力破开抽搐着泥泞的穴道，在里面射了出来。他俯下身咬住肖俊的耳垂逼问：“姐姐，给我生个孩子好不好？”

做完后肖俊抱着怀里又变得乖巧的刘扬扬，疲惫地躺在床上拿起手机继续刷微博。微凉的精液从后穴里慢慢流出来，他不适地扭了扭腰，却又懒得下床收拾自己，决定搂一会儿这只巨大的小羊再逼他去给自己清理。  
手机忽然响起来，肖俊看着来电显示无奈地拍了拍弟弟：“这么近打什么电话？”  
“哎呀我就想打，”刘扬扬抬头撒娇，“你接嘛。”  
肖俊划开接听，把手机凑近耳边。再熟悉不过的声音一个从耳边传来，一个从怀里传来，被电流模糊过的声音有些失真，仿佛构筑起一个分声部的二重奏：“姐姐，我操得你舒服吗？”  
肖俊啪地一声挂掉电话，扔下手机背过身去。  
“哎呀。”刘扬扬笑嘻嘻地从背后环住他细瘦的腰肢，用乱糟糟的短发蹭着肖俊的后脖颈，“姐姐不要生气嘛～”  
肖俊被背后传来的热量温暖着，心也被小羊蹭得软乎乎，正因为如此，铃声又响起的时候他心一软，又点开了接听。  
“姐姐姐姐，如果我天天操你，你会不会怀孕呀？有没有奶喂我喝呀？”  
“……”  
在第三次铃声响起之前，肖俊果断地拉黑了刘扬扬的电话。

“我要举报，这两个人之前手机号码互相拉黑……”队长叹气控诉着幼稚鬼的恋爱方式。  
“拉黑了几个月！”队友补上一句。  
刘扬扬笑着描述事情经过，而肖俊全身僵硬地坐在凳子上，心里盘算着国内爱豆在见面会舞台上残忍杀害队友会有什么不良影响。


End file.
